Lost my mind? No! Lost my brain!
by AesLibertine
Summary: When Mickey commits suicide she expects to go straight on to wherever you go when you die, but the lord isn't going to let her off the hook that easy. JazzXOC. NOT a drama fic.
1. Chapter 1

**First transformers fic! Don't be affraid to give a CC, I'm still a beginner ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. TG<strong>

Let me start of with a couple of questions, that made me do what I did.

Why do we live? Yeah, pretty common question right? But I did wonder, I would lay awake in the middle of the night. Why was I alive? Just so people could make fun of me? Or so God, or whatever the hell is up there, could have his little laugh?

Why didn't I want to fit in? Why did I want the crazy pink hair and the silly hobo cloves? Because that was me. And I, I was different. It probably was the reason others didn't want to get to know me, I scared them.

Believe me when I tell you I looked confident, with the frizzy curls dyed pink ad the crazy clothes. But it was just a cover, a shield to protect myself, underneath it all I'm very sensitive.

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can't hurt me.

Excuse me while I laugh. Whoever made this phrase up, must have never been bullied or humiliated. Words do hurt. You can act like they don't, but you know when someone calls you a fat ugly bitch, you're gonna be standing in front of that mirror in your room, trying to see what that person saw.

You know what the funny part is? Most of the time it doesn't exist. Your not fat or ugly, but your mind will start playing tricks on you, starting to believe what's been said.

And we humans are just like dogs. We like to please others.

Go fetch the ball! And you'll get a cookie!

Go change the way you are! And you'll get friends!

Please do tell me the difference. Of course there are exceptions. Exceptions come in two groups; The confident ones that don't take shit from anyone. And the ones that want to fit in, but just can't, because they can't change who they are. No matter how hard they try.

Can you guess what group I was in? I'll give you a hint;

It wasn't the second one.

I never hurt myself or anything, I was too much of a pussy to cut or burn. Well burning would have been an option, but not cutting. I got itchy looking at the blue veins in my wrist, let stand put a knife onto them. Nope, I went straight for the big thing. Left no signs of being depressed- which brings me to another reason why I did what I did.

I was depressed. No, not because of school. But because of this world. This big stupid world. This boring stupid world. There's nothing out there! The most exiting thing you'll experience is the adrenalin when you are about to die. After that happens you can't say: 'Awesome! Let's do that again! I found my purpose in life!'

Oh no, you didn't, you just died. So, you can not do it again! And then you hear loud laughing, like your mean old grandpa did when you fell over his fake leg.

But it's not grandpa, no, this time it's God. Laughing again, I never thought I could be so annoyed with someone.

Life sucks, I found that out pretty early. So I did what any other would have done.

* * *

><p>''Stupid stupid stupid girl!'' The lady in the red dress said over and over again.<p>

I looked around, was she talking to me?

''Yes you!'' She stalked towards me. ''How could you, how could you do this to your family? Do you have any idea what they will be going through?''

''What do you mean?'' I asked confused.

''You-you,'' She took a deep breath. ''You committed suicide, remember?''

I frowned and looked around. ''I did?''

She pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Yes. Good job by the way, shot yourself like a pro,''

''Thanks. I guess,'' I said.

''Oh yes, be sarcastic about it. It's so hard being you isn't it?''

I chuckled. ''I thought it was,''

''You don't feel bad at all?'' She asked.

''What for?-'' I read her name tag ''Cindy. Is that your real name?''

She looked taken aback. ''Why do you ask?''

I shrugged. ''You don't look like a Cindy,''

''How is a 'Cindy' supposed to look?'' She huffed.

''I don't know,''

''Then, how do you know I don't look like one?''

I sat back. ''Sorry, I didn't know you were gonna get mad,''

Cindy glared at me. ''Let's move on shall we?''

''Sure,''

''Tell me why you did it,''

''Did what?'' I smirked.

Her mouth formed a straight line. ''You really think this is funny, don't you?''

''I think this is hilarious actually,''

She rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply. ''Do you know what happens to people like you?''

I frowned. ''People like me?''

''It's so strange, down on earth you seemed so smart and now I have to spell everything out for you to understand,'' Cindy smirked.

''But back then my brains were still intact,'' I sang.

''Your funny, I'll give you that.'' She put on a pair of glasses and sat down behind a desk. ''Sit.'' She motioned to the chair across from her.

I sat down slowly, keeping an eye on her every move. ''So... What happens to people like me?''

Cindy folded her hands business like. ''There is a saying; One should not look a given horse in the mouth. Do you know what that means?''

I shook my head. ''Never heard that one before,''

''It means, you should be happy with what you get and not criticize it.''

''And?''

She sighed. ''God gave you life as a gift, and all you did was complain about how bad it was.''

''Okay, okay. Get to the point please,''

''Before you can go to heaven, you have to 'help someone out'.''

I blinked. ''What? Just because I killed myself?''

''Of course! You didn't think you'd get away with it did you?''

''Not really, I was expecting to be going down to hell or maybe be some kind of slave or-''

''God would never make someone his slave,''

I eyed her sceptically. ''Fine. Help someone out how?''

''Great! So, I already picked someone out for you.'' Cindy got a stack of papers out of a drawer and gave it to me smiling widely.

''Jackie? Where does she come from, the That 70s show? And-'' I flipped through the papers. ''Why doesn't Jackie have a last name?''

Cindy chuckled. ''Go to page seventy,''

''Page seventy? There is no...'' Cindy grabbed the stack of papers. I stared at the page number she showed me. ''How is that possible? Seconds ago there were only like five pages ad now seventy? Are you a witch or something?''

''No.'' She gave them back to me.

I stared at page seventy. A whole page full of RULES. And these rules didn't even make sense! Rule number one was: Don't reveal yourself. How am I supposed to do that? Do I look like freakin' Harry Potter?

Although... He used a cape... Do I get one of those too?

''And no, you do not get an invisibility cape. We tried that once but it ended...'' She got a faraway look in her eyes. ''Not so well,''

''So, how do I stay invisible?''

Cindy started typing furiously on the small computer. ''Most of the time we let the TG's just walk around amongst the people, so they can befriend the person ad protect them the natural way.''

I sighed. ''I feel a but coming,''

She giggled. ''But since you aren't the friendliest or most social person, I'll let you keep an eye on Jackie like the professionals do,''

''Which is how exactly?''

''With shape shifting, invisibility powers and these,'' She held up barbie sized light brown wings, they flapped wildly between her fingers.

I raised an eyebrow. ''It's like a little bird without a head,''

''They're yours,'' She put them in small bag and tied the top with a golden cord.

I held the bag carefully. ''Don't they need to breath or... Breath?''

Cindy smiled and shook her head. ''They don't really live, but when one holds them they flap because they take in the energy.''

''Weird.''

''You'll get used to it. Now, when you use them you are best to make yourself invisible.''

I bit my lip. ''And I am going to that how?''

She brushed her shoulder. ''It's something that goes on it's own, but it's very tiring, after maybe, twenty minutes you'll be completely exhausted and you'll fall asleep. Anywhere, so watch out when your flying. Shape shifting however, is another thing. It's very easy ad most of the time it won't be a problem.''

''I feel like I'm in some lame ass movie,'' I muttered.

''Oh please.'' Cindy rolled her eyes. ''Quit whining, be exited for once!''

I glared at her. ''I have another question, I'm dead. Yes?''

She nodded.

''Not like, in a coma, I'm a one hundred percent dead.''

''Yes, yes, get to the point.'' Cindy said impatiently.

''I can't die again,''

Her smile disappeared and she started fumbling with her hands. ''Ehm, well you see, it's possible but it doesn't happen often,''

''And how do I use these?'' I held the little black bag up in the air. ''I don't think they're my size,''

''I had them made for you, they're special. You only have blow on them,''

I reached for the cord but Cindy stopped me. ''Don't! Do that here, when you blow on them they get their normal size,''

I eyed the small bag. ''How big is their normal size?''

''Each wing is about two times you,''

''That's cool,'' Imagine what you could do with such wings! I could rob shops and everything and then fly off.

Cindy hit me on the back of my head. ''Don't even think about it,''

I looked around innocently. ''What? Don't think about what?''

''I still don't understand how you can act so lightly about all of this, most people that come in here cry or break something. But you just sit here and make sarcastic comments.''

''What can I say? I'm one of a kind,'' I shrugged.

''Indeed, you are very different from the other TG's.'' Cindy mused.

''TG's?'' I asked.

She took my wrist and rubbed softly. The letters T and G appeared in black. I pulled back in shock. ''Hey! Hey! Why'd you do that? I thought my body was a church or something,''

''The right term is temple. TG means Temporary Guardian, and that tattoo is only temporary.''

''It's still a tattoo!'' I protested. ''Can't you change it, into a something cool?''

Cindy looked at me for a while, no expression on her face. ''I should have known it was about something stupid like that,''

I bit my lip and shuffled with my feet. ''What do I say when someone asks about it? 'Oh, TG stands for temporary guardian?''

She rolled her eyes. ''Make something up, too good, terrifying gun.''

''Terrifying gun? Really?''

''Okay, are you insulting me? I'm officially done with you-''

I gagged.''That sounded preppy,''

_Snap._

* * *

><p>''Hey! Watch where your going kid!'' A dude stormed past me.<p>

I stuck my tongue out at him. ''Who're you calling kid old man!'' I brushed my clothes of. ''Jerk! Yeah, I would run if I were you!''

''Excuse me,'' A soft voice asked from behind me.

I turned around. ''Oh, ehm sorry am I in your way?''

The girl nodded already flushed.

I stepped to the side. ''Here you go,''

She smiled shyly and walked hastily through the door. While she did that I noticed that I was not with bossy Cindy anymore. I was in... ''A grocery store? Great, just great! Thank you Cindy!'' I shouted to the sky. ''Your awesome!'' I flipped her the bird.

''Ehm, are you okay?''

I glared at the guy that had just asked. ''I'm fine! But I will be more than fine if you can hand me a gun so I can blow my fuckin' brains out again!''

His face turned ghost white and he all but ran into the store.

I stomped off. Thinking back, I must have looked like an angry bull or something, steam coming out of my ears and all.

When I had calmed down and was sitting on a park bench, I thought of the girl. Why did she seem so familiar. Not really familiar but like I'd seen her before.

Brown hair, freckles, blue eyes. Damn, she looked like that Jackie kid...

''Oh my God!'' I exclaimed jumping up, scaring the old lady that sat next to me. ''Sorry ma'am,'' I apologized and then ran off.

But where did she go?

I went all the way back to that store, knowing that she most likely wouldn't be there but still wanted to try. Maybe I was hoping for some sign from the lord. And who would have thought?

''Oh, miss!''

I turned around. ''Yeah?''

The lady smiled down at me. What? I'm short. ''I happened to see you talk to Jackie a few minutes ago,''

Like forty minutes. ''Yeah,''

''Well since Jackie barely talks to anyone, I assumed you were a friend of her,''

I was about to say no, when curiosity took over. ''Yes, we're friends.'' A little lie never hurt anyone.

''Oh fantastic! She left her shawl in the store, silly girl, could you take it back to her?''

I smirked. ''Sure, no problem.''

''Alrighty then, I have to get back to work. Thank you very much,'' She said.

I nodded and looked down at the piece of fabric. ''Alrighty then,''

So, I came up with a brilliant plan. A plan so brilliant it's more brilliant than brilliancy it-self. If that's even possible.

I will shape shift into a cat. Smell the shawl and follow the smell down to where she lives, there I will miauw loudly until someone comes out and they'll be so happy I brought her shawl back, so they take me inside. Mission accomplished.

Okay, so. Think cat. I closed my eyes cat, cat cat cat cat. I opened them ad felt a strange weight above my ass, it was pretty heavy. I looked over my shoulder, I had a tail! I did it!

''I am so awesome,'' I said. ''Wait, I can still talk?'' Hmmm...

I dragged the shawl in my mouth while tracing Jackie's scent, it was disgusting. I'm going to produce some hairballs tonight.

I ended up at a cute white house. And lucky lucky me, Jackie just came through the door. ''Can't believe I forgot it,'' She murmured.

I laughed, I can't believe I heard that! She's still so far away! ''Miauw!''

She looked at me. ''Wow, is that my- No, is it?'' She walked over and took the shawl from me.

''Did you bring it back to me?'' She asked.

I nodded.

Jackie gasped. Crap, cat's don't nod right? What I meant was, ''Miauw,'' can't believe how much I suck at miauwing.

She petted my head. ''So cute, wanna come in? Little sweet kitty?''

I fought the urge to say sure. So I just purred and hoped she got the message. She giggled ad lifted me off the ground.

''Mom! Look, this cat brought my shawl back!''

A woman came into the room, a towel covering her hands. ''What are you talking about Jackie?'' She laughed.

Jackie smiled. ''It's true! Can we keep him? Please?''

Him?

''I don't know Jacks, first off I think him is a her and can you take care of a cat? Not that if I say yes, that in a few weeks I'll be the only one paying attention to it,''

''Come on, I'm sixteen, I can take care of a cat.''

Her mother still looked hesitant so I made my eyes big and lowered my head. ''Well, alright,'' She gave in.

Hehe, I just discovered a new power. And I'll be using it.

'What are you gonna name her?''

Jackie looked down at me. ''Donna, you know because she's red.''

Her mother nodded. ''That's a nice name,''

Déja vu... That 70s show.

* * *

><p>I was asleep on Jackie's bed when I heard her get up. I looked up and stared at her climbing out the window. I jumped in front of the window ad peeked outside.<p>

My mouth dropped. Sweet little innocent Jackie was talking to a gigantic yellow thing! With things and … Things!

''Hey Bumblebee,'' She said, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

The 'Bumblebee' made peeping and clicking sounds. They clearly knew each other.

Protecting Jackie is gonna be harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**New chapter!**

**Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>''Stupid,'' I stuffed a handful of chips in my mouth ''God, he's so,'' another hand. ''Annoying! Can't he go pick on someone else?''<p>

''Oh please,'' A voice said.

I glared at Cindy from the counter. ''What are you doing here?''

''Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You can not sit on the counter!'' She said.

I wiggled my butt. ''And why not?''

Cindy rolled her eyes. ''Obviously, because people use it to ready food on.''

I acted as if I was thinking about it and then shook my head mockingly. ''I never did understand what the big deal was,''

''Let me explain to you what I was getting at,'' She scraped her throat. ''Get. Your lazy ass, off the counter. Now,''

''You said ass, can angels say ass?''

Her nose twitched and she pushed me off the counter. I stood next to it, considering jumping back up.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you,'' Cindy warned.

I shrugged. ''Fine, it's not that comfy anyway.''

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Alright, as you probably would have guessed, I didn't just come here to play with you,''

''I thought that was exactly the reason you came down here,'' I muttered.

Cindy ignored my comment and went on with her lecture. ''I came here because your not doing you job right.''

I guffawed. ''What! How is that even possible? I only started like, fifteen hours ago!''

''And already Jackie is no where to be seen,'' She said sternly.

''She's at school! I can't follow her to school, somebody ought to notice a cat there.''

''So?'' Cindy asked, as if it didn't matter at all.

''So?'' I asked back. ''So, I can't watch her. Be honest, what could happen in a school? It's the most boring place ever invented. She'll be just fine,''

''Okay,'' Cindy said lightly.

I took a step back in shock. ''Okay? T-that's all? Okay?''

She shrugged. ''You're her guardian, you would know what's safe and what's not. I trust nothing will happen there, on the way back home and on the way to school or the grocery shop. Or anywhere, if you say so.''

I nodded, still a little numb. ''Yeah, I would know if something's safe or not.''

''Exactly,'' She smiled. ''See you in a couple of years,''

I sat down on the sofa, staring out in front of me. Cindy came all the way, to tell me I would know if something was wrong. Was there sarcasm in her voice? There couldn't be something wrong... ''Nah,''

I chewed on my nails, something I hadn't done since I was twelve. ''I suppose checking on her wouldn't be bad, just to see if everything is alright.''

I walked over to the door and was about to open it, when it opened on it's self. I jumped back and Jackie gaped at me. ''Who-who-who are you! Oh my God! What are you doing in my house! Police!'' She screamed.

I panicked and pulled her into the house, covering her mouth. ''Fuck fuck fuck! No no no no, this can not be happening!'' A sharp pain shot through my hand, but I didn't let go. ''Please please please, I can explain.''

Jackie seemed to calm down and her teeth left my hand. I sighed and put her on the couch . She sat there staring at me. I slowly sat down on the table right in front of her, so she couldn't get away.

''Who are you?'' She asked quietly.

''I'm Mi-'' I stopped, I could just tell her I'm the cat, it would make a lot of things easier. ''I'm Donna,''

She scowled at me. ''Do you think I'm crazy too? Are you from my school?''

''Ehm... No I'm not from your school, honestly.'' I sighed. ''I think I'm the crazy one here,''

Her expression softened. ''You still didn't answer my question,''

I licked my lips. It's now or never. ''I'm Donna, the cat you got from the street. But actually I'm a TG a temporary guardian assigned to protect you.''

''Please, if your going to lie to me, think of something that I might actually believe.''

cat.

Jackie gasped and pulled her legs up. I sat down on the table. ''Told you I was the crazy one here,''

''Oh my- oh my! Oh my God!'' She scrambled over to the other side.

I swiftly jumped on the spot she'd just been sitting. ''Come on! I thought you were tougher than this, I just told you I'm here to help you.''

She was breathing loudly, her eyes wide and her hands shaking. ''Please please,'' She swallowed. ''Let me think for a sec.''

I lay down. ''Whatever you want,'' I started playing with my claws, in out in out.

''You're here to-to help me? Why?'' Jackie asked, her voice steady.

''Seeing your big friend yesterday...'' I trailed off.

She nodded. ''O-oh, but that's not really my friend, well he is. But I only know him for two days, I saw him accidentally and then he came to tell me to keep it a secret.''

I smiled. ''Okay okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me. But, why do you have to keep it a secret?'' I turned back to myself. ''What's the worse that could happen?''

Right after I said that there was a huge boom and people with guns and uniforms came running into the room. ''Sorry to disturb ladies, but you two have to come with us.''

A guy walked through the crowd, gigantic needle in hand. ''Shit! Get away from me you fucker! I ain't no crazy person! You don't have to-'' Another dude held me in a wrestle hold. ''Hey! No no no no! Get away- A-a-ahhhh.'' I flinched when the needle made contact with my skin.

I glared up at the man that was holding me. ''You're gonna regret this, mark my words.''

Everything blurred and eventually there was only blackness.

* * *

><p>''Donna please wake up, I'm so scared, what's going to happen to us? Donna?''<p>

I opened my eyes. ''Huh?'' I looked around. ''Where are we? Did I die again?''

''Again? Care to explain that miss?'' A man in suit came walking into the gray room.

I glared at him. ''Not really,''

He raised an eyebrow and sat down at the table. ''Ladies, there is a problem. I assume you both don't know why your here,''

''Yes!'' She exclaimed.

The man folded his hands. ''You have been in contact with robots, yes?''

Jackie looked down. ''Yes,''

The man looked at me expectantly but I just glared at him. He moved on. ''Yes, they are what you'd call a government secret, we can not risk anything. You have to understand that it would be incredibly dangerous if people outside the military and or government would know about them.''

''I understand,'' Jackie said.

I guffawed. ''I don't!''

''Donna,''She hissed.

The dude looked at me. ''Ah, miss Donna. We have stumbled upon a problem, it seems you do not exist,''

''I-well- I don't- how,'' I stumbled over my words. ''How is that possible?''

He leaned over the table with narrowed eyes. ''That's what I'd like to know,''

I leaned in to. ''If I were you, I'd worry about my breath first. Ever heard of breath mint?''

''Okay! We all like each other!'' Jackie said, obviously trying to ease the tension. ''What's going to happen now?''

The man scraped his throat. ''You'll have to stay here at the base,''

''Who says we want to?'' I asked.

''You don't have a choice,'' He smiled.

* * *

><p>''Because you'll be staying here for a while we will introduce you to the Autobots,'' Will said. By the way, Will is until this moment the one guy I actually like here.<p>

''You don't have to,'' Jackie said.

We walked around a corner and there stood more huge robots. Jackie hid behind me while we walked towards them.

The big blue one spoke first. ''Welcome, I am Optimus Prime and these are Ratchet and Ironhide and of course Bumblebee.''

When Bumblebee looked at Jackie she turned her head, scowling. Oh, an angry Jackie. Interesting, maybe she isn't as okay with staying here as it seemed.

I spread middle and ring finger. ''I come in peace,''

The blue one chuckled. ''No need for that, young one.''

I pointed at Jackie and looked at Will. ''So when can she phone home?''

Will smiled sadly. ''We can't allow that, sorry.''

''B-but my mom! She'll be worried sick,'' She turned to Bumblebee and pointed accusingly at him. ''This is all you fault!''

Bumblebee looked down. The other robot spoke up. ''Hey hey girl, he can't help it.''

But Bumblebee waved his hand and walked away, with his head down.

I leaned into Jackie. ''I think you hurt his feelings,'' I whispered.

She looked somewhat shocked but eventually turned to me. ''What's my mom going to think! She'll hurt herself trying to find me! Or or-''

I cut her off. ''Don't worry, I'll make a call.''

She looked at me wide eyed. ''What?''

I winked at her.''Trust me,''

* * *

><p>''I wanna know where the hell that girl went! Find her!''<p>

I giggled. ''Suckers,''

Yeah, I was invisible. I had to try it sometime! I ran on my toes but there were still people that heard me.

''Did you hear that?'' A soldier said, stopping his search partner.

''What? I didn't hear anything,'' He said. And slowly the walked on.

I walked into a big room where in the corner was a phone. I tip toed past the huge thing under the blanket and quickly got the phone. I made myself visible so I could read the little paper with Jackie's mom's number.

She picked up at the first ring. ''Hello? Jackie?''

''No, it's Donna. I-''

''Donna? I don't know any Donna's, listen, my daughter is missing and I have no time to stay and talk to some lunatic,'' she snapped.

''That's why I was calling Rose! Jackie is-''

The line broke off and a deep voice replaced her. ''Donna, get off the phone now.''

Crap, Will. How did he know I was on the phone? ''I'm not Donna,'' I said, making my voice deeper.

''Find out from where she's calling!'' I heard him say. ''You're in trouble kid,''

I sighed and hang up. ''Ugh,'' I bumped my head against the thing under the blanket. ''Why,'' I bumped it again. ''Can't,'' Again. ''These people.'' Clang. ''Leave me alone?''

Sounds started coming from the thing. I jumped back. Another Robot, yes another one, sat up straight and looked around. He grunted, at least I think it's a he, you never know with aliens right? And then eventually looked down at me.

''Hey lill' girly, you don't happen to know what's goin' on do ya?'' He asked.

A whole group of people stormed in, including two other robots. They all were staringat me or the robot.

I held my hands up in the air. ''I didn't touch anything!''


	3. Chapter 3

**Mickey aka Donna: Sooooo, where were you all this time?**

**me: ... On vacation...?**

**Donna: That's convincing.**

**me: Sorry okay? Just a little inspiration problem.**

**Haruhi from ohshc poofs up:Yeah right.**

**me:Go away you! This is a transformers fic! Go back to where you belong!**

**Tamaki poofs up: Don't talk to my Haruhi like that! Come with papa Haruhi, we have fancy tuna!**

**Haruhi: God, just when I thought I got rid of him.**

**Donna: Okay, just leave.*rolls eyes* Anime characters, they're all the same.**

**me: Yeah yeah, on to the chapter.**

**Donna: It'd better be good.**

**Tamaki: Of course this commoner does not own Transformers. *DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>"How did you do it Donna?" Jackie whispered, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.<p>

I scoffed. "What makes you think I did something?"

"I heard he was," She paused, looking over her shoulder. "Dead,"

"They're robots, someone probably changed his batteries or something like that."

Jackie sighed. "I wanna go home,"

I looked around the gray room they'd put us in. "You're not the only one,"

She chuckled. "I still can't get used to the fact that you were a-"

"shhhhh" I hissed. She gave me a questionable look and I pointed to the camera in the corner I'd spotted earlier.

Realization dawned on her face and she frowned. "Why are they watching us constantly? It doesn't make sense,"

"They don't know if we are to be trusted," I shrugged.

"They brought us here themselves!" Jackie exclaimed.

I closed my eyes and leaned back. After the little incident with the phone and the dead robot coming to live again, they put us here. _Again. _I was starting to develop claustrophobia, well not really but still, who's want to be locked up in a room with nothing to do for three hours straight? _Nobody._

But, there was a bright sight; in this annoying little space the scent of cars was no where to be smelled. I don't know why but, that scent always made me nauseous and gave me a headache.

I glared at the long mirror. Those bastards were all sitting there, watching me like I'm some sort of criminal. "_Assholes_," I mouthed .

Jackie snickered. "Yeah that's going to make them let us go,"

"Hey hey," I said. "Easy on the sarcasm,"

"I wanna get out!" Jackie screamed, slamming both her fists on the table.

"Ehm, okay. You cracked her, now get me out of here before she rips my head off."

Lennox came walking in. "Okay, Jackie you can go with sergeant Epps here."

Jackie looked from me to the big man next to Will. "Where are we going?"

"Your room," Epps said in a deep voice.

"Where's Donna going?"

"I need to talk to Donna for a moment, she'll come when we're done." Lennox' voice was stern, telling her to just go.

Jackie took the hint. "O-oh, I'll see you in a sec Donna."

When the door closed Lennox sat down across from me. "Listen, I don't care who you are or what you want, but everything would be better for the both of you if you just gave us your real name."

I yawned and stretched. "What are you talking about? My name's Donna Claire Johnson,"

Lennox glared at me. "Listen to me, we are not stupid. Donna Claire Johnson doesn't exist and never has. You can be honest and tell us or we'll do this the hard way,"

"Which is?"I asked.

You're probably wondering why I won't just tell him my name, wouldn't it be cool if they'd search my real name and found out I was dead? They'd go to my family and check the coffin in which my body still lays, then they'd go all crazy and _that's_ why I will not tell them anything.

"Jackie is a sweet girl, you saw what happened after being locked up for a few hours."

I smirked. "You can ask her all you want,"

He slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! We have you! The person you say you are is made up! Your DNA doesn't give any useful results for some reason and you act suspicious. We have you, you can't go anywhere, help us, help yourself and tell us."

"That's a nice speech,"

Lennox opened his mouth to say something, but I was faster. "Do you really think I like this?"

"No, I-"

"Not this," I snapped. "The situation. Do you think I planned this? That I like for everyone here to look at me like I'm some criminal? I have my reasons okay? Just let me deal with things on my own,"

"What things? Is there someone after you? Are you doing drugs?"

I scoffed. "I just told you to leave it to me! And just because I have pink hair doesn't mean I'm doing drugs. I'm Donna Claire Johnson here, take it or leave it."

* * *

><p>I stared at the dark ceiling above me. For some reason when I came in here, Epps took Jackie away. I felt guilty all of the sudden, I shouldn't have dared Lennox to talk with her. But guilt wasn't the only emotion, I felt lonely.<p>

I missed the petting I guess. The affection I got from Jackie as a cat, it reminded me of my mother. Of course she never petted me like I was a cat, but, she's pet my head or brush my bangs out of my eyes.

I sniffed. I was never going to see them again, I was dead. And it was all my own fault, because I was too weak. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I was never going to see my mom smile or my dad frown, never again would I hear their laughter or hug them.

I walked to the bathroom. My cheeks were covered in golden lines. I wiped my eyes and saw the same color on the back of my hand.

"_Must be a TG thing," _I thought solemnly.

While I cleaned my face I chuckled humorlessly. What I wouldn't give to have my mother scold me one more time. "What I wouldn't give to go back in time,"

"I know right?"

I swirled around to face Jackie. "How'd it go?"

She shrugged. "Meh, I kept silent, didn't know what to tell them. I didn't understand most of the words they were saying anyway."

I smiled. "They said you'd crack within a few hours,"

Jackie touched one side of her nose. "Acting,"

"What?" I asked. "You mean that whole crazy thing back there was fake?"

"Yeah," She said, trying not to smile but failing.

I laughed. "No way! I seriously thought you had lost it!"

"What can I say? I'm a _great_ actress,"

"You're the best,"

She smiled. "Thanks,"

"I'm going to bed, good night."

"Night,"

I curled up in bed and closed my eyes, feeling very tired all of the sudden. Soon my head was light and I drifted off.

_I looked around. I was back in the gray room again, but when did I get here? _

_Lennox appeared out of nowhere. "What's going on?"_

_I wanted to say something but my mouth didn't open. Another man appeared. "I' thought I had seen it all after those aliens and now this."_

_What are they talking about? Why am I here? Jackie started crying. "Why would you do it Donna?"_

"_Or," Lennox cut in. "Should we say Mickey?"_

_Suddenly I was walking on a graveyard, I didn't know why, my legs just walked on their own. I was starting to get confused when I passed my grandmothers grave, wasn't that why I was here?_

_Some part of my mind told me this wasn't real, some part wanted to go back to the grave, I hadn't been there since the funeral, because it was too emotional._

_Finally I stopped in front of a grave. It was fresh, the flowers were still bright and beautiful while the rest here seemed dull, black and white. I bend down to read the grave stone._

_Mickey Robins _

_November 12th 1991 – January 13th 2011_

_Our beloved daughter and sister  
>S<em>_he has now joined the stars  
><em>_But will be forever in our hearts_

_I stumbled back. That was my grave. Mine. "Oh my God,"_

"_You could say that Donna, or Mickey." Lennox' voice came from behind me._

_A white van behind him, with two big man in suits standing next to it. "Don't worry miss," One of them said. "These tests will only hurt a lot,"_

"Donna!"

I sat up. Sweat dripping down my face. "Huh? What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Lennox said, looking concerned.

I wiped my forehead. "I-I don't know, I had a nightmare I think."

"Must've been one hell of a nightmare," Epps said.

I sighed and shook my head. "You have no idea,"

"She okay in there?" A voice from outside the room asked.

Lennox rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Jazz she's fine, just a nightmare."

A big blue eye appeared in the door opening. "Just? Sounded like she was bein' slaughtered,"

I stared at the eye in confusion. Was I still dreaming? Lennox must have noticed my confusion. "That's Jazz, the Autobot from before. He's the one that warned everyone, since his room is next to this one,"

I didn't know what to say. "Oh, the dead guy."

The eye laughed. "Yeah, I'm the dead guy. Nice ta meet cha,"

I cocked my head to the side. Could this night get any weirder? Epps crossed his arms. "So, what was your nightmare about?"

I swallowed and forced a smile. "About a giant talking eye,"

The eye laughed again. Lennox and Epps didn't. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really, can you guys just go? I'm tired."

"You'll be able to sleep after that?" Jackie asked. "You can sleep with me in my bed, I know you won't try anything funny."

I smiled at her genuine concern. "I'll sleep, just gonna get some fresh air, or sit outside the room since that's the best I can get."

Epps went to his room and Lennox went back home. Jackie was soon in a sleep that seemed more like a coma. I sat in front of the room, the cool air felt great on my heated skin. Though even after sitting there for a while I was starting to get cold, I thought about getting a jacket or something but was too tired and lazy to stand up and get it.

That dream, that nightmare. It terrified me, because it could happen in real life. When someone besides Jackie would find out they'd want to cut me open like some sort of alien. They'd do tests and torture me, but keep me alive so they could do it over and over again.

The ground beneath me shook a little and the sound of metal made me look up. A robot came out of the huge metal door and looked down at me.

"Hey there girly,"

My eyelids fell closed but against their will I opened them again. "You're the eye,"

The robot sat down next to me. "Yeah, I'm the eye. Name's Jazz."

"Mickey," I said sleepily. Then shot up. "I mean Donna!"

"Scared me half offline when ya started screamin' like that," He said.

I tried to run a hand through my hair but it was too tangled from the few hours sleep. "Sorry,"

"Ahh, it's fine," He bumped my shoulder gently with his hand but I was so sleepy I fell over. Jazz picked me up immediately. "Woah! What the Pit!"

I hugged his finger. "Wow, what did I do to deserve that?"

"Sorry, didn't know you were that tired. Can't sleep after all huh?"

"Not really,"

"Me neither,"

"What's keeping you awake?" I asked.

"You, Ya brought me back online. Rachet really wants ta know your secret, won' shut up 'bout it."

"Wanna know the secret?" I giggled.

He looked down in surprise. "Yeah, sure."

I waved my hand. "Come closer,"

He chuckled and leaned his gigantic head as close as he could.

"I'm Batman."

* * *

><p><strong>me: Oh my Gods! Donna get off of Tamaki!<strong>

**Donna: Bastard! You stole my line!**

**me: Haruhi! Help me get her off him!**

**Haruhi: Tamaki senpai? Are you still alive?**

**Tamaki: *muffled reply***

**haruhi: He's fine.**

**me: I still don't know where you two came from. *sits back and watches Donna fight Tamaki***


End file.
